Girls Day
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: A series of one-shot based around Danny and Lindsay and their daughter Anna. Focuses on Lindsay and her daughters relationship, also Anna and Andrew's relationship, and DL's relationship.
1. Girls Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I do however own all of the Messer children!**

**Author's Note: This was something that was nagging at me, so I decided to write it. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I sort of fell in love with it. It will be a series of one-shots about Lindsay and her daughter, and important times in their lifes. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lindsay laid in bed listening to the silence that had enveloped her house. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday morning, and Lindsay was content just to lay in bed and relax. She had just rolled over to try and go back to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. Lindsay looked up to see Danny walking towards her. He came and sat down on the bed next to her and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Morning" Lindsay said returning the kiss.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Good. I forgot how much I liked sleeping in on my days off." Lindsay said letting out a laugh. "How are the kids?"

"Fine. They are out playing in the backyard at the moment."

"What did you guys do this morning?"

"Took them for donuts. Bryan had two and a half."

'He's a growing boy. Besides how many did you have?"

"That's beside the point."

"How many?" Lindsay said poking Danny in the love handles.

"Three."

"See Bryan gets his eating habits from you."

"I guess so." Danny said leaning down and giving Lindsay another kiss.

"You need to go make sure our children aren't killing each other." Lindsay said pulling away. Danny nodded and made his way to the door.

"Oh by the way we brought you home a donut."

"Thanks." Lindsay watched her husbands retreating backside before getting up and readying herself for the day ahead. She then made her way to the kitchen, grabbed her doughnut, and walked to the backdoor. She watched her family playing in the backyard before heading out and joining them.

"Mommy!" Five voices shouted all while running towards her. She gave each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Hi babies. Were you all good for daddy this morning?" All five nodded there heads. "Were they good for you daddy?" Lindsay asked as Danny wrapped his arms around her. He shook his head yes also.

"You want to play with us mommy?" Nathan asked.

"Sure do, what are we playing?"

"Tag!" Michael said.

"Well then ya'll better start running." Lindsay said breaking out of Danny's arms and chasing her children.

* * *

"Whose ready for lunch?" Lindsay asked as she collapsed on the ground.

"ME!!!" All five kids and Danny yelled.

"I figured as much." Lindsay said holding her hands out for Danny to help her up. She watched her children run after each other in the backyard and could not help but to think how lucky she was. If you would have told her fifteen years ago that she would be married to Danny Messer and have a family with him, she would have called you crazy. Now she could not imagine her life any differently. Their oldest kid was Bryan and he was twelve, and the spitting image of Danny. Shortly before he was born, Lindsay and Danny got married, and had never looked back. The next oldest was Michael and he was ten. He looked liked Danny except he had Lindsay's hair color. Nathan was eight and a perfect mixture of Danny and Lindsay. Anna was six and the only child that looked exactly like Lindsay. Their youngest had been a surprise who graced their lives two years ago. His name was Daniel, and he was Danny's child except for Lindsay's eyes.

"I love you" Lindsay said leaning up to kiss Danny.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What are we doing for the rest of the day mommy?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, any ideas?"

"Football!" Nathan said.

"The Park!" Michael said.

"The Zoo!" Bryan said.

"The Movies!" Daniel said.

"Spa Day!" Anna said.

"We aren't having a spa day, those are for girls." Nathan said.

"I am a girl." Anna yelled as she stormed from the room. Danny and Lindsay exchanged looks before Lindsay headed after her daughter.

"Hey baby girl." Lindsay said walking into Anna's room.

"Hi mommy."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you yell and storm off back there?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Could it be that you are tired of doing mostly boy things cause the boys won't play girl stuff with you?"

"Yeah." Anna said in a shy voice. "I always play trucks and stuff with them but no one will play Barbie's with me. You're the only one who will play with me and you're always at work."

"I wish I had more time to play with me, but your Uncle Mac needs me."

"I know, I just wish I was not the only girl."

"I know you do" Lindsay said running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You ready to go back and finish your lunch?"

"Yeah." Anna jumped off the bed and took her moms hand. When they entered the dining room Danny was working on clearing the dishes. Lindsay started helping, and they went to do the dishes.

"Anna okay?"

"Yeah, she is feeling like an outcast being the only girl, and I think she is missing me. We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately."

"Why don't you take her today? I'll take the boys to the park or something, and you can just have the day."

"That sounds like fun, and I think she'll like it. You sure you'll be fine with all the boys?"

"I've taken them before. We will make it work." Lindsay let out a laugh.

"I think you've been watching to much Project Runway cowboy." Danny splashed Lindsay.

"You're a riot Montana."

"You love me."

"That I do."

* * *

"Anna come here for a second." Lindsay said walking into the living room. Anna followed her mom and set on the couch next to her mom. "What would you say about having a mom daughter spa day today?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your dad said he would take the boys, and we can do whatever you want."

"Can we paint our nails?"

"Yep, first we need to get the boys out of the house." Lindsay said standing up, and Anna followed.

"Daddy" Anna said walking up to Danny.

"What lady bug?" Danny said picking up his daughter.

"When are you and the boys leaving?"

"You ready for us to leave?" Anna shook her head yes. "I guess we can go now then."

"Yay!" Danny put his daughter on the ground, and helped his sons gather up their baseball gear.

"Montana we're leaving." Lindsay came out of the kitchen and gave each of her boys a kiss.

"Be good for your dad."

"We will."

"Have fun today." Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay and Anna watched as the boys headed out the front door and got into the car. Lindsay then shut the front door and turned to her daughter.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

Four hours later Lindsay and Anna sat on the couch talking waiting for their manicures and pedicures to dry.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Anna asked turning to look at her mom.

"Ask away."

"Do you think I could go on a date?" Lindsay had to bite the side of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh.

"Who do you want to go on a date with?"

"Well there are two boys."

"Two?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes two. One is Uncle Flack." Anna said very seriously.

"Uncle Flack?" Lindsay said laughing a little.

"Yes he is very cute, and tall."

"Okay, but what about Aunt Stella?"

"Oh I forgot about her. I guess I won't be able to go on a date with him."

"Whose the other boy?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew, as in Andrew Flack?"

"Yep."

"Your daddy is not going to like that."

"Why not?"

"Your daddy thinks that Andrew is going to be just like him and Uncle Flack."

"What do you mean? Daddy and Uncle Flack are nice."

"I mean he thinks that he isn't going to want to settle down with just one girl. Your daddy and Uncle Flack didn't always want to get married."

"Well even if he is like daddy and Uncle Flack, I'll change him. Just like you and Aunt Stella changed them."

"You are to smart for a six year old." Lindsay said kissing the top of her daughters head.

"It's cause I got your brains and looks."

* * *

"You're not going to believe what your daughter told me today." Lindsay said as she and Danny got ready for bed that night.

"Oh yeah, and what did she tell you?"

"She told me that she wants to go on a date." Lindsay said climbing into bed next to Danny.

"A date? Tell me you told her no, she's only six. She's not dating until she's at least twenty."

"You're delusional cowboy. I didn't give her a direct answer. I just asked who the boy was. Turns our there were two of them."

"Two?"

"Yes two." Lindsay said laughing at her husband's reaction.

"She is going to be so much trouble when she gets older." Danny muttered. "Who are these two boys?"

"Well one of them is Flack."

"As in Don Flack Jr.?"

"Yeah, but she changed her mind when she thought about Stella."

"Well it's nice to know even if she is going to be boy crazy, she won't be a homewrecker." Lindsay slapped Danny in the chest. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You know what that was for."

"Alright, whose this other boy?"

"Andrew Flack." Danny just stared at his wife. "Danny say something."

"There is no way that my daughter is going to date a Flack. I know what Flack was like during his dating years, and I don't want my daughter going through that."

"He could be different, he is part Stella. Besides your daughter said she would tame him, like I tamed you."

"You did not tame me Montana." Lindsay gave Danny a "you have to be kidding me" look. "Okay so you might have tamed me a little."

"More than a little Cowboy."

"I still don't like that idea of my little lady bug falling for a Flack."

"It'll be fine." Lindsay said kissing her husband.


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Anna. If I did own it all, season five would have happened a lot earlier.**

**Author's Note: So instead of writing my five page paper, I decided I would write fanfic. I believe it was a good decision. I can't believe the response I got from you guys. Ya'll rock! Hope this keeps ya'll happy!**

* * *

"Danny would you please sit down." Lindsay said laughing at her husband.

"Sorry, it's just I'm nervous. It's lady bugs first date."

"Yeah, with Flack."

"I know that smart ass, it just makes the fact that my little girl is growing up real. Pretty soon she is actually going to want to go on dates with real boys, not her Uncle."

"I promise you everything is going to be fine. Lindsay said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck. "Besides look at it this way, you made her so happy. You saw her face when you told her Uncle Flack was taking her on a date."

"She was pretty happy."

"She was ecstatic." Lindsay said leaning into kiss Danny. They only broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Danny got up to answer it, and found Flack on the other side with a sleeping Anna in his arms.

"She looks like she had a good time." Danny said.

"It was a lot of fun." Flack said smiling. Lindsay then walked over and took Anna from Flack.

"I'll go put her to bed. Thanks for taking her." Lindsay said kissing Flack's cheek.

"Not a problem."

"I think you officially surpassed me on the rank of people she loves." Danny said turning to his best friend.

"Nah, you're her daddy, no one can pass you."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. You want something to drink?"

"No I need to get home, tell Stella all about my date." Flack said laughing. "That is a sentence I never thought I would say."

"Never thought I would here it either." Danny said laughing too. "Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to her."

"You're welcome, and I had fun. I love spending time with my favorite niece."

"She's your only niece."

"Doesn't mean she isn't my favorite." Flack said laughing as he went out the front door. Danny locked the door behind him and headed upstairs.

* * *

Lindsay gently laid Anna on the bed, and began pulling off her daughters sandals. She had just gotten the left one of when she noticed her daughter waking up.

"Go back to bed baby." Lindsay said taking the other shoe off.

"Momma."

"Hmm?" Lindsay asked tucking a piece of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"Can I tell you about my date?"

"It's late baby girl, you need your sleep."

"I know, but I don't want to forget anything." Anna said giving her mom her best puppy dog look.

"Fine, but then you have to go straight to bed."

"Okay"

"And you have to get up when I tell you to in the morning."

"Okay." Anna scooted over in her bed so her mom could lay down with her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Mommy it was the best. Uncle Flack took me to Carmine's cause he said it was a special occasion. I had spaghetti, and it was very yummy. Uncle Flack was very gentlemanly, he pulled out my chair and everything."

* * *

"_Okay cutie, you ready for dinner?" Flack asked pulling up outside the restaurant."_

"_Yep, I am a starving marvin." _

"_You have been around your mom to much." Flack said laughing. He then got out of the car and opened Anna's door. After helping her out, they joined hands and headed to the restaurant. Flack opened the front door and waited for Anna to enter before following her._

"_Hi, how many?" The hostess asked._

"_Two, and can we please sit outside." Flack asked. The hostess nodded._

"_Right this way." They followed the hostess outside, and Flack pulled out Anna's chair, and helped her into it, before sitting down himself. The waiter came and took their drink order._

"_Okay cutie what do you want to eat?"_

"_Spaghetti!" Anna said._

"_Spaghetti sounds good, I think I'll get that too." The waiter came and took their order and set their drinks down._

"_This place is fancy Uncle Flack. I am going to tell all of my friends that I got to come here."_

"_You do that. You make those other girls jealous." Flack said and Anna laughed at him. The remainder of the dinner was spent with the "couple" talking and laughing._

"_Thank you for taking me out tonight Uncle Flack." Anna said wrapping her small arms around Flack's torso._

"_Not a problem cutie pie." Flack said lifting her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_

* * *

_

"Then as we were walking to the movie, cause Uncle Flack said it was so nice outside, he bought me this." Anna said showing her mom her hand. On her tiny pointer finger was a ring, with a heart on it.

"Very pretty."

"He said it's cause I have part of his heart, and to remind me that he loves me." Lindsay couldn't help but smile at how sweet Flack was when he wasn't in cop mode. "Then we went to the movies, and he bought me popcorn and candy."

"It sounds like your Uncle Flack went all out for you tonight."

"Uh-uh." Anna said drifting off to sleep.

"I love you baby girl." Lindsay said kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

"Mommy?" Anna asked looking at her mom standing at the door.

"What baby?"

"Where are my flowers that Uncle Flack bought me?"

"In the dining room." Lindsay said as her daughter finally drifted off to sleep. Lindsay quietly tip toed out of her daughter's room, and headed to her own. When she got there Danny was laying in bed watching Sports Center.

"That took you a little while." Danny said watching Lindsay change into her pajamas.

"She decided that she had to tell me about her date."

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"She's in love with him even more now." Danny rolled his eyes. "He even bought her a ring."

"I wonder what Stella is going to think of that." Danny said laughing and Lindsay joined him.

"I don't know" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Danny.

"I still can't believe our little girl is thinking about boys." Danny said shaking his head. Lindsay began laughing at her husband.

"Suck it up Cowboy, you knew it was bound to happen."

"I know that it was going to happen, but I was hoping not for twenty more years, give or take a few."

"You are insane." Lindsay said kissing him.


	3. A date?

**Disclaimer: Why would I want to own anything? I mean hello did you see last nights episode?**

**Author's Note: This chapter jumps foward a few years. I've decided to just write what I tihnk would be cute, and put them up as I write them. So that means that I may jump back to when the kids are little, but for now they are older.**

**You guys honestly rock!! I am so glad that ya'll are liking this story, it makes me so motivated to write. I love each and everyone of you!!**

**Italics denote a flashback!**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Danny said walking into the dining room where his family was seated

for dinner. He gave Lindsay a quick kiss before sitting down.

"You and Flack get the guy?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Sure did. I don't know what we would have done if you wouldn't have talked to the wife."

"You would probably still be there." Lindsay said laughing. "But enough about your day, I was there, I want to hear about my babies day."

"Mom, we're not babies anymore." Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"You will always be my babies," Lindsay told her youngest son. "No matter how old you all get." Daniel the youngest had just turned ten and was in the fifth grade. Anna was fourteen and had started high school, and was loving it. Nathan was sixteen, and scaring his mother and father, every time they let him drive. Michael was eighteen, and was getting ready to graduate and high school, and head to the Academy. Bryan their oldest was twenty and was going to college at Yale, working on a Law degree.

"Whatever." Daniel said going back to eating. Lindsay could not help but laugh at how much her son reminded her of Danny.

"Okay so let me hear it, how were ya'll days?"

"Same old, same old." Nathan said.

"Fine." Bryan said.

"We got to go to the zoo today!" Daniel said. "We're studying aquatic animals in science."

"School was never that fun when I went." Danny said. "What about you lady bug, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Nathan asked Anna with a teasing glint in his eye.

"No." Anna said starting to turn a shade of red. Danny and Lindsay both noticed their children's weird behaviors, but said nothing.

"Oh yeah, so you and Andrew didn't decide to start dating?" Nathan asked his sister laughing. Anna turned bright red, before pushing her chair away from the table, and leaving the room.

"You're an asshole Nathan!" Anna screamed as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Language!" Danny yelled back at her before turning to his son. "Why would you do that?"

"It's funny." Nathan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Let's see how funny it is when she gets you back." Lindsay said getting up and following her daughter. She knocked on her daughter's door, before pushing it open and walking in.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anna said with her head buried in her pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it either." Lindsay said setting down and playing with her daughters hair. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ice cream, cause I'm in the mood for some."

"Can we get some orange sherbet?" Anna asked looking up at her mom.

"We can get whatever you want." Lindsay said getting off the bed. "Get ready I am going to go tell your dad." Lindsay walked back downstairs and Danny met her in the hall.

"What did our son mean Montana?"

"I'm not sure yet. She doesn't want to talk about it, so we are going to get ice cream. I'll get it out of her there. In the meantime please deal with your son."

"My son, why are they always mine when they are bad?"

"Because, you've met me. I don't have a mean bone in my body."

"Ha, and what about the one time at Sullivan's, where you and me wer-" Lindsay put her hand over Danny's mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. One of our children could hear." Lindsay said removing her hand.

"Fine I won't, but I'm just saying you can be mean."

"I guess you're right." Lindsay said as she looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway. "Don't wait up for us tonight." Lindsay said giving her husband a kiss.

"Okay." Danny let go of Lindsay and pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Don't let your mom spend all my money lady bug." Danny said kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Okay, I'll make sure to help her." Anna said opening the front door. Lindsay let out a laugh, and Danny chuckled a little.

"She is definitely your daughter."

"No doubt about that Cowboy."

* * *

"How was your ice cream?" Lindsay asked Anna as they browsed through the racks at Macy's.

"Delicious. I could live on orange sherbet."

"If I recall correctly you did once, when you had your tonsil taken out."

"Oh yeah, that was a good week." Anna said picking up a shirt to show her mom.

"I like that. It would be cute to wear on a date, if you were to ever go on one."

"I was really going to tell you and daddy, but I didn't know how you would take it. And then Nathan had to go and ruin it."

"You talk to your dad and I about everything. Especially me, have you ever not told me something?"

"No."

"Then why were you worried?"

"Daddy always says I'm not allowed to date, especially a Flack. And most of the time I know he's kidding, but some of the time I'm not so sure. So I thought that he was going to be mad, and then you would side with him, and then I would get in trouble." Anna said all in one breath."

"Honey your daddy and I don't care. We've had a lot of talks about you, and your brothers, and we decided that when ya'll decided ya'll were ready to date you could. And sure you're daddy is going to pay more attention to you dating, cause you're his little girl."

"You really don't care that Andrew and I decided to date?"

"Nope I don't care, and I'm sure you're daddy doesn't either. Your Aunt Stella and I've actually known that you two were going to start dating but we didn't think it would be this soon."

"You guys have had us pegged to be together since we were born didn't ya'll?"

"Pretty much. Now I want to hear how you two decided to date."

* * *

"_Hey Anna-banana wait up." Andrew said jogging down the hall after his best friend._

"_Why do you insist on calling me that?" Anna asked when he caught up with her._

"_Because that's your name. Now where are you eating lunch today?"_

"_I was thinking of going to the library and studying."_

"_Nope you're coming with me." Andrew said stealing her lunch._

"_I really need to study for my map quiz though."_

"_How long did you study last night?"_

"_I don't know like two hours."_

"_Two hours? I looked over mine for ten minutes, you will do fine. Now no arguing, come with me." Andrew said pushing the doors open and walking outside. Anna followed him to a spot of grass underneath a tree. _

"_I still don't see why I couldn't go study."_

"_Because the only thing you do is study. You're grades are fine. Besides I haven't seen you in three days, and I am missing my best friend."_

"_It's not my fault you had out of town hockey games."_

"_Just shut up and eat." Andrew said stealing one of Anna's cupcakes. _

"_God you are so bossy." Anna said picking up her other cupcake and biting into it._

"_You've got icing on your nose." Andrew said laughing as he wiped it away. _

"_Maybe I was saving it for later."_

"_Oh yeah I bet you were." Andrew said laughing. "Hey Anna," Andrew said after a few minutes of silence, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Uh yeah, you know you can. What are best friends for?"_

" _Yeah uh best friends. So I don't know how to ask you this, so I'm just going to ask. Do you want to go out with me?"_

"_Like on a date?"_

"_Yeah. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought I would just ask." Andrew said starting to ramble._

"_I would love to." Anna said smiling._

_

* * *

_

"You two are adorable." Lindsay said kissing her daughters forehead. "When is the date?"

"Um we were thinking Friday. If that is okay with you and daddy. He already asked Aunt Stella and Uncle Flack, and they said okay."

"Friday sounds good. You're brothers are all going to be out of the house, so your dad and I can have a date ourselves." Lindsay said. "Now lets go find you a new outfit."

* * *

"Night Anna, love you." Lindsay said as she watched her daughter walk into her room.

"Night mom, love you too. And thanks for you know."

"You're welcome." Lindsay quietly tiptoed into her room and began taking off her jewelry.

"Everything turn out alright Montana?"

"Jesus Danny I thought you were asleep." Lindsay said putting her hand to her chest, where it felt like her heart would come out.

"Nope, was waiting for you."

"Some people would wait with the light or TV on." Lindsay said taking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"It's more fun to watch you jump." Danny said and Lindsay punched him as she climbed into bed. "So how did it go?"

"It was fine, we got her a new outfit for her date on Friday."

"So my little girl is actually going on a date?"

"Yes she is, and she is very worried about how you are going to take it, so please be supportive. And don't joke about not wanting her to go."

"It's not joking when I say I don't want her to go." Lindsay slapped him again. "Alright, I'll be nice, and I won't make fun of her for dating a Flack."

"Thank you." Lindsay said giving him a kiss.

"Any way this will turn out like her last date with a Flack?" Danny asked and Lindsay let out a laugh.

"I don't think so, she's not six anymore."

"Damn."

"I promise you'll survive Cowboy." Lindsay said kissing her husband again.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I love the NY writers at this moment. Even if the finale has to happen.**

**Author's Note: The next in the series! Yay! It's short, but I felt that it was important. I have the next chapter written, but after that I don't have anymore. I will try and get some more written, but school is fixing to get crazy. Thanks for all yall's support and love!**

* * *

"Anna are you almost ready?" Lindsay yelled up the stairs to her daughter. "They're going to be here any moment."

"Does she really have to go Montana?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yes, and you aren't going to do anything to embarrass her when he gets here."

"Like what? Show him her baby pictures? He's already seen them all. Hell for most of them he was there."

"Don't be a wise-ass, you know what I meant."

"I do, and I promise I won't embarrass her."

"That's all I ask."

"How do I look?" Anna asked as she reached the end of the stairs.

"Gorgeous baby girl." Lindsay said kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?"

"You don't look like my baby girl anymore. You look like a beautiful young lady bug."

"Thank you." Anna said wrapping her arms around her father. She broke away from him when the doorbell rang.

"You want to get it or do you want me too?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll get it." Anna said. Lindsay couldn't help but to laugh at how nervous her daughter was.

"Hi." Anna said opening the door.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Both just stood on each side of the door.

"Hi Andrew." Lindsay said giving him a hug.

"Hi Aunt Lindsay, Uncle Danny."

"Don't hurt my lady bug."

"I won't." Andrew said and Lindsay slapped Danny in the chest.

"You two go and have fun. Be home by ten thirty." Lindsay said giving each child a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe you." Lindsay said after Anna and Andrew had departed.

"What?"

"'Don't hurt my ladybug.' Really?"

"I had to." Lindsay just rolled her eyes at her husband.

* * *

"Hi mom, hi daddy."

"Hey ladybug. Did you have a good time?"

"I did."

"Good. Okay I am going to bed, you two have fun with your girl talk." Danny said getting up and giving each of his girls a kiss on the forehead.

"So" Lindsay said as her daughter set down next to her on the couch.

"I had so much fun mom. I mean it was just like we were hanging out even though we were on a date."

"That's what happens when you date your best friend."

"Was it like that for you and daddy?"

"Yeah it was. Now tell me more."

"Okay so Uncle Flack drove us to the movies and we were a little early, so we just talked. And we laughed a lot, I may or may not have snorted coke up nose." Lindsay started laughing and so did Anna. "It was just really relaxed and a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. You guys going to go on another one?"

"Definitely. And mom guess what?"

"What baby girl?"

"Andrew held my hand." Lindsay smiled at how excited her daughter was.

* * *

"_Okay next time I get to pick the movie." Andrew said as they walked out of the theater._

_"It wasn't that bad."_

_"Are you kidding me it was a romantic movie."_

_"No it wasn't, there were funny parts." Anna said slapping Andrew in his chest._

_"Okay so it was a romantic comedy. Still not enough action for me." Andrew said setting down on a bench to wait for his dad._

_"Thanks for asking me out." Anna said sitting next to him and laying her head on his shoulder._

_"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that you said yes. I didn't think you would want to go out with me."_

_"I've wanted to go out with you for quite awhile actually."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, but I thought we were only friends."_

_"Well if I was to be honest I've wanted to go out with you for a long time too."_

_"I'm glad that we finally decided to do it." Anna said._

_"Me too." Andrew said taking Anna's hand in his. The two sat in comfortable silence before Flack pulled up in front of the theatre. Andrew got up, and keeping Anna's hand in his, led her to the car._

"_Hey Uncle Flack." Anna said as she and Andrew slid in the backseat. She couldn't help but notice Flack looking at their intertwined hands._

_"Hey cutie pie. Did you all have fun?"_

_"We did, even if the movie sucked." Andrew said laughing._

_"You'll get used to them. All four years I dated your mom we only saw chick flicks." Flack said laughing._

_"Gross." Andrew said and Anna slapped him in the chest again._

_------------------------------------------------------_

"It was really exciting, even if most people wouldn't think it was a big deal." Anna said smiling.

"I think it's a pretty big deal. Hand holding is a vital part of a relationship. The first time your dad held my hand I almost passed out." Lindsay said remembering the day in front of the school.

"I'm glad you felt like that. I swear my heart stopped beating when he took it."

"So anything else happen? Maybe when he dropped you off?"

"No, he just walked me to the door and we hugged. It was a perfect first date."

"I'm glad."

"Okay I am now going to go upstairs and tell Jessie all about my date." Jessie was Hawkes and Angells daughter. "Good night, I love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay said getting up and turning off all the lights, before heading upstairs herself.

"I take it the date went well from the smile on your face." Danny said as Lindsay walked in the room.

"Perfect. She will definitely be talking about it for a few days. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. She has to grow up sometime, and she's a smart girl."

"You are taking this better than I thought you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked as Lindsay sat down next to him.

"It means that Anna is your little girl and it hits you hard that she is growing up."

"She's just doing it so fast. None of her brothers grew up this fast."

"Yes they did." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss. "You just didn't notice it."

* * *


	5. First Kiss

Lindsay sat at her desk wishing that the stack of paperwork she was doing would disappear. She had been called out to a scene early in the morning only for it to turn out to be a suicide. Hence why she was stuck doing paperwork. There wasn't even any trace that she could analyze instead. She looked down the hall to see her daughter coming towards her. It was not rare for one of the Messer children to show up at the crime lab unannounced. They had been coming to the lab since they were born, and everyone was always happy to see them.

"Hey mom." Anna said setting her book bag down on the floor and setting on the couch.

"Hey cutie pie."

"Is daddy around?"

"Nope, he's out at a scene. Do you need him?"

"No. I have something to tell you, but I don't want daddy to find out."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm not in trouble or anything, I just need to tell you something."

"Okay." Lindsay got up and shut her office door before setting down on the couch next to her daughter. "Shoot."

"Andrew kissed me!!!" Anna said barely containing her happiness.

"He did?"

"Yeah it was perfect, nothing like the stories you hear about first kisses."

* * *

"_Hey Anna-banana" Andrew said as Anna walked out of her class._

"_Hey. Why aren't you at practice?" She asked taking Andrews hand._

"_It was cancelled today, so I get to spend the afternoon with you."_

"_I like practice getting cancelled."_

"_I figured you would. I was thinking we could go get some ice cream, and then since it's so nice outside we could go to the park."_

"_Sounds good. But I won't be able to stay for very long I have a ton of homework to do."_

"_I thought you would say that, hence why I brought a blanket. I was thinking we could do our homework together. Maybe you could even help me with biology."_

"_I think that will work." The couple stopped at the ice cream store, before continuing to the park. Andrew spread out the blanket and Anna sat down._

"_I don't see how you are so disciplined, and actually do your homework at home."_

"_I don't know, I just like to do it. It makes me feel good when I get everything done."_

"_You want to do mine for me?"_

"_No, I do enough. Just because I get mine done early doesn't mean I like doing it." Anna said laughing._

"_Fine I guess I will do my own." The couple worked for a little while longer._

"_Done." Anna said shutting her math book._

"_You suck."_

"_Do you want some help?"_

"_No, I want to be done for the afternoon. I'll do the rest after dinner." Andrew said shutting his own math book. _

"_I want to run." Anna said getting up and putting her hair in ponytail._

"_I'll race you to that tree over there." Andrew said pointing. _

"_On your mark get, set, go." Anna said taking off. Andrew took off after her, and beat Anna to the tree. _

"_We're trying that again." Anna said when she reached the tree._

"_Why can't you just accept the fact that I am a faster runner than you?"_

"_Because." This time Andrew counted down and the two took off running. Anna was ninety-nine percent sure that Andrew let her win, but she didn't care._

"_Beat you." Anna said setting down on the blanket._

"_Lucky break."_

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night." Anna said turning so she was facing Andrew. Anna wasn't sure who moved forward first, all she knew was that she was kissing Andrew. It was a short kiss, and when they pulled apart Anna rested her forehead against Andrew's._

* * *

"That is adorable." Lindsay said when her daughter finished.

"I know. It was so sweet, and he was so sweet. And god mom it was perfect."

"First kisses should be perfect. They are a sign that good things are still to come."

"I sure hope so, cause I really like him." Anna said.

"If you want to stick around for half an hour, I'm off, and I'll walk home with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Montana you care to explain why you and my daughter were smiling like lunatics all afternoon?" Danny asked sitting down next to his wife on the couch.

"Nope, it's our little secret."

"Does it have something to do with her and Andrew?"

"Maybe." Lindsay said leaning into Danny's chest.

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"No I'm not. When it's the right time to tell you, I will, but for now it's our little secret." Lindsay said turning around and giving Danny a kiss. "Just leave it alone."

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who are still reading this story thank you!! This is the last chapter that I have written, but I have some more ideas. Now the only thing that matters is finding time to actually write them out. Let me know what you think!**


	6. First Fight

Anna stormed in the house and slammed the front door shut. Danny looked up from the kitchen table in time to see his daughter stomp upstairs. Looking at the clock and realizing that his daughter was home three hours before her curfew, he knew something had happened with Andrew. Danny slowly pushed his chair away from the table and headed upstairs.

"Ladybug" Danny said knocking on Anna's door.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Danny opened the door and saw the tear stains on his daughters cheeks. His first thought was that he wanted to kill Andrew Flack for hurting his baby.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked sitting down next to his daughter.

"Nothing."

"You're home three hours before curfew. You normally barely get here in time." Danny said nudging her shoulder.

"I know, I'm just tired tonight. I didn't feel like staying out." Anna said grabbing her stuffed animal.

"Okay." Danny said getting up and kissing her forehead. "I'll let you go to bed. I love you Ladybug."

"I love you too." Danny walked out of his daughters room and shut the door. He went back to the kitchen table and picked up his cell phone. He pressed speed dial two and Lindsay answered on the third ring.

"Hey cowboy, are you tired of the quiet house already?" Lindsay asked when she picked up. Normally on Friday nights all the kids went out, and Danny and Lindsay got time to themselves. This week Lindsay had to take the night shift.

"It hasn't been all that quiet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our daughter came in about half an hour ago slamming doors and such. I went to her room and she had been crying. I think something happened with Andrew, and you know me I am no good at boy stuff."

"Did she say anything at all?" Lindsay asked, and Danny could tell that she was worrying and wishing she could be at home.

"That she was home early because she was tired."

"Uh-oh, that is never a good sign in girl world." Lindsay said and Danny started laughing. "I don't get off for at least five more hours."

"I know, I just thought I would give you a heads up. Let you get a plan in place. You and our daughter have a special bond."

"It's because we live in a house with five boys. We have to stick together or we would go crazy." Lindsay said laughing.

"We aren't that bad Montana." Lindsay just snorted in reply.

"I got to go results came back from DNA."

"Be careful Montana, and remember that I love you."

"Love you too Cowboy."

* * *

Lindsay balanced her purse and grocery sacks while trying to unlock the front door. After a few failed attempts she successfully got the front door open. She drop her purse off at the table in the hall before heading into the kitchen. She got the ice cream out of the sack and put it in the freezer before putting everything else in the fridge or pantry. She then walked to her and Danny's bedroom. She took her gun and badge and put them in the safe in Danny's closet. She then slipped out of her work clothes, and into her pajamas before heading to her daughters room.

"Anna." Lindsay said setting on the edge of her bed, and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, get up and come with me." Lindsay said standing up. Anna looked at her mom like she was crazy but got up anyway.

"Mom it's three in the morning, what are you doing?" Anna said following her mom into the kitchen.

"On the way home for work I really wanted a sundae so I stopped and got ice cream. I thought you might like to share it with me." Lindsay said grabbing two bowls.

"You really woke me up at three in the morning for ice cream?" Lindsay just shook her head yes. "Good I would have been made if you ate it without me." Anna said grabbing the ice cream. The two girls made their sundaes and took them into the living room. They settled on a lifetime movie and began eating.

"So you want to tell me about your date?" Lindsay asked Anna.

"Daddy told you?"

"Of course daddy told me. He was freaking out. You were crying and he didn't know what to do."

"It was nothing really. I probably just overreacted." Anna said playing with her ice cream.

"Maybe so, but you won't ever know until you talk it out." Lindsay said.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"It's a super power you get when you become a mom. Now what happened." Lindsay asked muting the TV and turning to her daughter.

"Well Andrew took me to the movie tonight and there were some boys from the hockey team there. Well one of them is a jerk, and picks on me all the time, and he started making fun of Andrew for being out with me. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and said that we had been friends since we were little. We've been going out on dates for over two months, I thought that meant we were more than friends. I mean we make out a lot for goodness sakes."

"Well what happened next?"

"I slapped him and left" Anna said fidgeting with her hands.

"You slapped him?" Anna shook her head and Lindsay started laughing. "Well your daddy will be happy to hear that."

"I was just so mad at him. We've talked about our relationship before, and while we aren't going to go out and announce that we are seeing each other, I didn't think it was because he was ashamed of me." Anna said and tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Oh Anna, I don't think he's ashamed of you. Boys just do stupid things and don't know how to act. Take your dad for example. Tomorrow you just need to talk it out with him, and let him now that you felt hurt and embarrassed." Lindsay said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I guess your right. Now can we turn the sound back on? That boy is fine!" Anna said pointing to the TV.

* * *

The next morning Danny walked downstairs to find Lindsay and Anna curled up on the couch asleep. He picked up the dishes from the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later he felt his wife walk up behind him.

"What happened last night?"

"Anna and I had sundaes at three in the morning, and we talked about what happened with her and Andrew. We then mocked lifetime movies until we fell asleep." Lindsay said wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah she's going to talk to him today and get everything straightened out."

"Do I need to have a talk to him?" Danny asked becoming overprotective of his daughter.

"No you can back down. She can take care of herself. You'll be happy to know she slapped him."

"Good for her." Danny said kissing his wife.

* * *

Author's Note: So as I was writing this I couldn't help but realize this was like a fight on One Tree Hill, so OTH is my inspiration for this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I can totally see Lindsay being a type of mom to wake her daughter up in the middle of the night. I don't have anymore chapters written for this story at the moment, but I do have some ideas. We will see where they take me.


End file.
